Mind Atlas
by GTTpointe22
Summary: lets go to college with your favorite PJO and HOO. everyone is connected and none of them can escape their past.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction story EVER! I've had a bunch of story ideas but I never took the time to write them down. Well, there's a first for everything. I hope you like it!**

**Read and review *please* and WISH ME LUCK **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO and am NOT Rick Riordan **

**Annabeth POV**

As the bus pulls away from the station, the scenery outside my window turns into a greenish-brown blur. This was it. Today will be the last first day of school I will ever have. After my senior year at Bailey University I will be off into the cold, cruel world. Not that I mind this. I have spent the last three years of my life trying to escape the past. A fresh start is what I need. _One more year_ I chant under my breath.

I glance out the window, trying to spot my apartment complex in the distance but the bus has already moved to far away. _Good riddance_. I live in the eternal crap-hole ghetto section of Philadelphia. Nice apartment? No. Nice neighbors? Sometimes. Sleepless nights caused by the overwhelming noise of the city? Hell yes.

The bus pulls up to another stop. Five people sit down. We pause at a red light. _One more year_ I chant again. I know I can do it- If I can last one more year, if I can just scrap by with my barely passing grades, if the nightmares will hold off for one more night… The sea of _ifs_ swirl in my head._ If my dad hadn't_- NO, I can't think about that. Not anymore. Never again.

The bus makes an abrupt stop at the station in from of Bailey University. I take a look outside. The grounds are still in perfect condition. There are cheerleaders and football players hanging out by the fountain. The nerds walk out of the library building. The so called "hipsters" are instagraming pictures of their breakfast. The druggies are smoking next to the computer building. So many people. So many groups. Not that I fit in with any of them. I made a point of ostracizing myself freshman year and every year since. Why stop a winning streak? – Yes. Having nobody know my name was fine with me.

One of the football players pushes a nerd in the fountain. A druggie faints. His friends are so high that they think it's the funniest thing they've ever seen. I can't stand this place

_Just one more fucking year._

**Percy POV**

Peas in a pod. Birds of a feather. Chip and Dale. That's how it used to be. Percy and Jason against the world. We're still friends, of course. But we used to be like brothers. I seriously don't know what happened to him. One day we were evil twins, the next day he acts as if he doesn't know me. He does. He's my cousin and there's no way around that. My and his family act as if everything is fine and dandy between us, as if the tension between us isn't so thick that it can suffocate an entire room.

I pull up in front of the Grace family mansion. I don't know how I got roped into picking Jason up for school _every goddamn day_. I'm guessing it was our moms conspiring against us. The usual. Jason climbs into my Mercedes.

"So, how was your summer" Jason says

"Great. You?" I say. As if he doesn't know my summer sucked. He was there.

"Same" he responds. Bullshit.

I don't turn the radio on, so Jason and I sit in absolute silence. I resign myself to thinking about the summer everything changed. No, not this summer. The summer I'm talking about is the one between senior year of high school and the first year of college. That was the summer I started my job. And no, I don't work for G&J like everyone else in my family. The Grace&Jackson co. sells industrial steal and other metals. I could never work there. I would be surrounded by to many memories and more importantly, to many people. My job is providing cocaine and LSD for the greater Philadelphia area.

I turn into the student parking lot. Blue eyes meet green and for a fraction of a second, my resentment for him disappears. I know what he's going through. I should be there for him. I put the car in park. Then the brat has to open his mouth.

"So…..uh. Are you driving me home or..." Jason mumbles awkwardly.

"Nope. I'm meeting Leo and Nico later. You can come if you want" I say. It is an offer I don't mean. My resentment has returned.

We both get out of the car and start walking towards our first class.

_Just one more fucking year_


End file.
